Persona
by Amestri
Summary: Elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer, sachant de toute façon qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le choix.


Rating : M (comme Lime, z'êtes prévenus)

Pairing : Ran Fan/Ling

Bêta-Lecteur : Plantecarnivore

Disclaimers : FMA est la propriété d'Hiromu Arakawa.

A/N : Ceci est sans doute l'un des textes que je me serais le poins attendu à écrire un jour mais bon, quand on participe à des défis hein... Bref, je suis assez curieuse de recevoir vos avis pour le coup, ne vous gênez surtout pas et bonne lecture ! ^^

Persona

Lentement, presque mécaniquement, ton regard erre d'un bout à l'autre de cette salle immense, sans parvenir à trouver un point d'ancrage.

Tu t'ennuies au-delà des mots, et même si tu sais parfaitement que cela doit se remarquer malgré le masque que tu portes et que ton père ne sera pas satisfait de ta conduite, c'est le dernier de tes soucis.

Ce qu'il peut bien penser n'a plus grande importance.

Car désormais, tu as un plan.

Un qui consiste à attirer l'attention de ce vieillard à moitié sénile sur toi, un qui implique la recherche de cet artefact légendaire qui permettrai de donner la vie éternelle.

Pourtant tu dois attendre, attendre car un bal masqué est ce soir donné à la cour en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de la première concubine de l'Empereur, une femme ô combien distinguée qui a déjà fait assassiner six de ses amants et deux de ses enfants.

Une femme charmante, sincèrement.

Tu pousses un discret soupir tandis que devant toi virevoltent les robes et les costumes traditionnels, une explosion de couleurs qui teinte cette danse folle à laquelle chacun participe gaiement, domestiques et nobles mêlés grâce à l'anonymat qui règne ce soir.

Au moins le buffet a-t-il le mérite d'être aussi bien garni que succulent.

Tu en es d'ailleurs à ta troisième part de gâteau lorsqu'un éclat vert pâle attire soudainement ton attention, tes yeux remontant doucement le long de l'unique jambe dénudée qu'une large fente permet d'apercevoir.

Le tissu ondule souplement jusqu'aux chevilles de la jeune femme, plutôt lâche, puis se resserre une fois la courbe des hanches passée, dessinant une taille fine ainsi qu'une poitrine agréablement proportionnée. Enfin, un col bordé des mêmes fils dorés que ceux qui dessinent de complexes formes sur le tissu vient souligner le cou délicat de cette apparition, son visage tout aussi gracieux malheureusement mangé aux trois-quarts par un imposant masque doublé de soie argentée.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que vos regards se croisent enfin et moitié moins de temps pour que tu n'arrives à sa hauteur, ignorant royalement la surprise qui passe dans ses beaux yeux noirs et exécutant un suave baisemain, lançant d'une voix toute aussi mielleuse :

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer, sachant de toute façon qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le choix.

On repère vite les personnes de son rang dans ce genre d'assemblée, et il est de toute manière dans l'intérêt de toute jeune fille de bonne famille de ne rien refuser à un Prince.

Peut-être n'as-tu pas perdu ta soirée finalement.

Tu es du moins plus que jamais décidé à ce que ce soit le cas, aussi c'est subtilement que tu fais en sorte que vos corps se rapprochent lentement l'un de l'autre, se mouvant langoureusement au rythme de la musique.

Enfin, tu souris discrètement lorsque tu constates que cette inconnue semble peu à peu s'abandonner à toi, laissant de côté sa retenue pour à son tour se pendre à ton bras, ne protestant pas même lorsque tu commences à l'entraîner dans les couloirs délaissés du Palais royal.

Elle semble pourtant reprendre ses esprits lorsque tu l'attires dans l'ombre d'une imposante colonne et te mets à paresseusement lui baiser la gorge, de lourdes tentures pourpres vous dissimulant des regards malveillants.

Elle pose alors ses mains sur tes épaules comme pour te repousser, toi passes les tiennes dans ses longs cheveux détachés, profitant sans retenu de leur douceur.

Alors elle rejette la tête en arrière, les lèvres délicieusement entrouvertes, lâchant sans même sembler s'en rendre compte :

« P...Prince ! »

Tu t'arrêtes brusquement, stupéfait au-delà des mots, ne prêtant réellement attention aux traits de son visage qu'à cet instant précis, leur familiarité confirmant tes soupçons au même titre que la voix qui vient de raisonner contre le dallage.

Tu portes alors la main jusqu'au fin lacet qui maintient son masque en place, défaisant le nœud sans te presser, puis le retires de manière tout aussi délicate, ne sachant un instant que penser de ce visage rouge pivoine et de ce regard habituellement si déterminé qui fuit désespérément le tiens.

« Ran Fan ?

— Toutes mes excuses ! s'empresse-t-elle tout de suite de crier, posant un genou en terre et s'inclinant comme on le lui a appris depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Grand-père m'a demandé de vous surveiller depuis la foule ce soir, il disait que j'aurai un bien meilleur champ d'observation que si j'étais obligée de me dissimuler dans un coin de la salle pour ne pas importuner les autres invités, je vous assure que je n'avais pas l'intention de... »

Tu ne l'écoutes pas, ne l'écoutes plus, voyant comme pour la première fois cette personne que tu côtoies pourtant au quotidien, la redécouvrant loin de ses vêtements d'homme et de toute cette violence dont tu la sais capable.

« Magnifique. »

Et tu la relèves sur ces mots, reprenant là où tu t'es interrompu, te délectant du moindre soupir qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, t'arrêtant seulement lorsque tu entends :

« Non, je ne devrais pas, nous ne devrions pas, c'est contraire aux règles, au protocole, aux traditions, je... Je ne mérite pas une telle attention, termine-t-elle dans un souffle, tandis que tes sourcils se froncent.

— Les traditions ? Si je m'y pliais, je serais encore là-bas à faire la cour à une idiote sans une once de personnalité seulement à la recherche d'un bon parti. Non, à la place je peux partager ce moment avec une femme forte, combative et que je respecte énormément. Et puis dans le fond, vois plutôt les choses ainsi : ceci est une fête, un bal masqué où l'identité de chacun n'a plus la moindre importance. Alors j'accepte de ne plus être Prince jusqu'à demain matin si toi ne n'es plus garde du corps, cela te convient-il ? »

Elle semble encore hésiter quelques instants, ses dernières réticences s'envolant pourtant sous les douces caresses que tu prodigues à sa taille, l'attirant tout contre toi comme si vous ne vous étiez jamais interrompus.

Tu t'appliques ensuite à défaire un à un les discrets boutons qui permettent au décolleté de sa robe de tenir en place, descendant toujours plus bas dans tes baisers ininterrompus, écartant sans plus de cérémonie chaque centimètre de vêtement te gênant dans ton entreprise.

Elle frissonne pour sa part longuement, l'air frais venant à présent caresser sa poitrine dénudée, sans doute aussi par gêne un peu.

Ça ne te plaît pas.

Tu veux qu'elle y prenne au moins autant de plaisir que toi, qu'elle aussi prenne, pour une fois dans sa vie, le temps de s'amuser et de tout oublier.

Alors tu t'y emploies avec bien plus d'ardeur qu'auparavant, tes mains se joignant désormais à ta bouche, titillant, pinçant avec plus ou moins de force ces délicats mamelons jusqu'alors intouchés, te délectant de ce souffle brûlant que tu sens de plus en plus erratique.

Mieux, c'est déjà beaucoup mieux.

Ta bouche vient ensuite prendre part à cette nouvelle danse endiablée, la musique que vous entendez encore au loin rythmant tes coups de langue taquins, tes dents s'appliquant à faire grimpe ce désir qui vous anime en prenant cependant garde à ne pas la blesser.

Ce sont bientôt de véritables petits cris qui lui échappent, la paume qu'elle a fermement plaquée contre sa bouche te permettant juste à toi d'en profiter, mais ce n'est clairement pas l'endroit idéal.

C'est donc tout naturellement que tu te redresses et l'aides à reprendre une apparence décente, répondant par un simple sourire doux à son regard interrogateur, puis la saisis par la main avant de courir à perdre haleine dans ce dédale qui te sert de demeure, ne prenant le temps de souffler que lorsque vous vous retrouvez dans cette chambre immense qu'est la tienne.

Tu lui souris à nouveau puis l'attires jusque dans ce lit immense empli de coussins et de tentures, la traitant avec autant de délicatesse que si elle était l'une de ces fragiles filles de noble, la déshabillant sans aucune brusquerie aucune, prévenant jusqu'à ce que vos corps s'unissent pour n'en former plus qu'un dans un froissement frénétique de draps, de râles et de soupirs mêlés.

Et vous profitez de chaque instant, de chaque caresse, ne vous séparant que lorsque l'aube commence à poindre, ramenant avec elle la dure réalité de cette vie ainsi que celle de cette mission que vous avez désormais à accomplir.


End file.
